(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides an electricity charging/discharging device with insulation package enclose member having electrode plate pair with multiple-sided electric conductive terminals, wherein both the electrode plate pair with multiple-sided electric conductive terminals and the section of the electric conductive terminal adjacent to the connected electrode plate extending from at least two sides thereof to the external for inputting/outputting electric energy are sealed covered by a packing material with insulation property to form a full-closed type electricity charging/discharging device with insulation package enclose member such as Lithium-ion Batteries, for instance Lithium Iron Phosphate (LFP) Battery, Lithium Nickel Manganese Cobalt Oxide (NMC) Battery, and Lithium Polymer Battery, or a supercapacity, so the electrode plate pair is able to output or input electric energy to the exterior through an electric conductive interface formed by at least two-sided electric conductive terminal, or further to be connected in series, or in parallel, or in series then in parallel, or in parallel then in series for forming as an electricity charging/discharging device module of two or more than two electricity charging/discharging devices with insulation package enclose member applicable for various requirements; said electricity charging/discharging device with insulation package enclose member can be used directly or can be further selectively covered with a housing for protection at the external of the electrode plate pair with multiple-sided electric conductive terminals of the insulation package enclose member.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional electricity charging/discharging device having electrode plate pair with multiple-sided electric conductive terminals is configured to a housing of groove structure, then the housing is welded or adhered with the end housing; the electric conductive terminals of the electrode plate pair with multiple-sided electric conductive terminals need to pass through the through holes on the housing or the end housing for extending to the external, and the sealing packaging material is additional filled at the through hole thus constituting a sealed packaging structure; there is numerous manufacturing processes and the quality control of the sealing location is difficult, therefore the sealing structure is often deteriorated after long-time use.